Let's Play a Love Game!
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: "You challenge us?" the twins spoke in unison. My sister and I nodded. "Bring it!" The twins smirked deviously at our itentions. "Fine. Then... how 'bout a LOVE GAME?"
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm on a roll with writing stories. And now… here's more of my twin fanfics of OHSHC! I couldn't resist because their just my favorite characters throughout OHSHC! **

**Summary: Let's face it… no one outwits the Hitachiin Twins. Never. But when my sister and I come to Ouran, we just stirred up chaos here. Constantly confusing Tamaki Suoh. Playing pranks on him. And it seems… we've caught the pair of eyes of the Hitachiin twins themselves. Seeming impressed at our tricks, it slowly fades into frustration to them. And that's how our 'twin' war broke out. Both my sister and I totally regret accepting the challenge because… it was going to be us who lost in the end…**

* * *

_**Let's Play a Love Game!**_

Prologue

My mother was so persistent at having my sister and I going to Ouran Private High School for quite some time. She would constantly have brochures and pamphlets of the school, showing our father them. She kept trying to convince her husband in letting us go, which wouldn't be a probably, considering our family, the Lockharts, ran various companies in producing fashion in stores. And we ran nearly millions of companies producing several technology products around the world. So, in other words…

We were rich.

So, affording Ouran High School was no problem. Because that's where all the rich boys and girls go in Japan. It's just not our ideal school we wanted to go to. That was my sister and I thinking on the situation. But seems my mother won in convincing our father and now… we were stuck at Ouran.

My sister, Megan, was the oldest in the family. She was a sophomore in high school. She had ice blue eyes and short honey blond hair. She loved to write stories all the time and found learning languages fun. She took after my mother the most. Megan loves to dress in the highest quality of fashion ALL the time. Which slightly annoyed me, in her being my sister…

As for me… my name is Alley. I'm the youngest in the family and currently a sophomore in high school. I had the same colored eyes and hair length/color as my eldest sister, Megan, did. We both had similar likes but there were some dislikes we didn't agree on. I had a passion for drawing all the time and found English being a fun class to write in. I wasn't too fond of language classes, however. With fashion, it's sad to see that being an heir to one of the legendary and well known fashion designer family; I don't care much about it. Sometimes, if it gets irritating, I'll be concerned about it. But in most cases, I could care less.

And something that we have in common…

We were twins!

That explains our identical appearance and likes.

Both my sister and I wondered as we headed to Ouran for our first time.

"I wonder if they're any twins here?" we spoke together out loud in our limo ride to the school.

Both of us started laughing and smirked evilly. "Ah well! More tricks and games for us then!"

If they're any twins here, it would be epic. But if not, that's fine. We can manage without another pair of twins. It's not like we need anyone else. We got each other and we had our specialty on our side.

Tricks, games, and pranks on others.

We loved to do that and even our parents complained about our trickster nature. We didn't know where we got this personality from but we had to of get it somewhere. We just didn't know who. Or maybe, we simply made it our self. Maybe it's because we were bored easily and had to figure out something to do to pass time.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" we both yelled angrily as we arrived at the school and walked in the hallway. Apparently, we ran into some tall boy with short blond hair. Careless people!

The boy turned around and looked in shock. "I'm sorry, madams! Please excuse me!"

Megan and I rolled our eyes and smirked. "Better be sorry!" we spoke in unison, crossing our arms.

"Huh? Twin sisters?" the boy cocked his head to the side and started to smile brightly with some random white light glowing on him. He pulled out a red rose and pointed to us. Megan and I both exchanged confused stares at each other and looked back at the weird blond in front of us.

"I hereby invite you to my gorgeous Host Club! You ladies may show after school if you'd like to. It's located in Music Room #3. We got a certain pair of boys suited to your tastes," he announced, a warm smile appeared across his face.

"Eh?" we kept staring at the confusing blonde before us as he continued speaking.

"Are you two new? What class are you in?"

"2A. Why do you care?" I spoke first, glaring at him.

His blue eyes lit up and started having an emotional overload. He put his hands on our shoulders and started pushing us forward with him behind.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" my sister and I exclaimed, trying to slow him down and digging our heels into the tile flooring but the friction wasn't on our side. So, he kept pushing us forward and led us to a certain room.

The room he was telling us a moment ago. The room that somehow held some random group called 'The Host Club.' Weird to have it in such a place… an empty music room of all places, too!

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I found new customers for you two!" the blonde shouted out to no one as he opened the door.

Roses of all sorts of colors flew in our faces and a bright white light blinding us momentarily.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" we complained again, breaking free of the blonde's grip on our shoulders. We brushed our shoulders and glared coldly at the boy. Our hands at are hips.

"Ladies, welcome to the Host Club!" he announced as he pointed to himself first. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, second year at Ouran!"

"Oh great! That's why he got hyped up about us in his class…" we rolled our blue eyes in irritation.

"And these guys are…" he shifted his pale hands to a group of beautiful looking guys before us. "Kyouya, second year. Honey and Mori, fourth years. Haruhi, first year. And last but not least, our very own twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, first years."

My sister and I had our blue eyes widened in shock as we stared at the certain group of twins before us. There WERE other twins here! But, we thought it would be rare and especially them looking IDENTICAL to each other, too!

"Hmm… twin sisters now, huh? This should be fun. Welcome, our new _**pawns**_!" the two ginger twins spoke in unison, clamping their hands together with a playful smirk.

And the moment we met them that fateful day, we knew our world was going to be a complete and utter hell for us.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…. should be interesting now, huh? Let's see how my sister and I hold up against the beautiful Hitachiin twins. I'm scared I won't last a second… XD **


	2. Damn You TWINS!

**A/N: Hmm… things should be quite… difficult for my sister and I. I'm not sure who will cave first but…. It'll be a shocker if we even survive the first day of their intentions.**

Chapter 1: Damn You TWINS!

It felt like forever since my sister, Megan, and I, Alley, came to Ouran High School. It had that feeling like there was only one month left and we would be on summer break. But… it wasn't anywhere near that date.

We just started not too long ago. Around a week at most. And we hated the school already.

Why?

Well, it's quite simple honestly.

We had those stupid Hitachiin twins constantly on us. They would appear out of nowhere when we were in the hallway and talk gibberish. Then, they would walk away with a creepy Cheshire grin. Sometimes, they would even laugh for no reason and walk away, which left my sister and me in suspicion various times.

Even during our lunch break, they randomly come up to us. Kaoru sat by my sister and Hikaru sat by me, with their usual devil smirks. There has been several times where Hikaru would put his arm on my chair and Kaoru would end up taking my sister's silverware and try to feed her. But, being the polite girls we are, we just get up and walk away. Usually, we ended up going to another table.

After we move, it's like they're gone. But, suddenly, reappear again.

Like usual, we got up and switched for the third time.

But they kept following us, until I finally snapped.

"SERIOUSLY?" I hissed, turning my head to Hikaru, who sat near my sister this time.

Hikaru smirked and crossed his arms behind his head. "What? Jealous I left your side?"

"Pfft! You wish!" I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Aww… sorry, Alley! We didn't mean to anger you!" Kaoru apologized, putting an arm on my shoulder.

I just brushed him off, taking his hand off my chair with a pinch to his hand. "Hands OFF."

"You're irritated, aren't you?" the twins spoke in unison, glaring their devilish gold eyes on me.

My sister kept eating her lunch in silence. She knew if she joined in on this, she might end up getting stuck in debt or something. She was the smarter twin, to be honest. As for me… well… I was the stupider one in our sibling relationship.

I sighed, slapping my forehead. I wanted to kick these two in a certain spot and laugh at their pain. But if I did that, then, surely, I'd be in some serious trouble.

I tried my best to resist the urge to take that action. So, I ignored them and took a sip of my chicken broth soup.

"Alley~~! You never answered our question!" they continued to speak in unison.

I kept my head down and continued eating.

"Hmm… seems we're being ignored by the both of them, Kaoru," Hikaru yawned, stealing a glance at his brother with mischief sparking in his gold eyes.

"Oh that's no fun!" Kaoru flashed a smirk to his brother, who also did the same action.

Hikaru got up from his seat and kept his smile on. He stood behind me and that's when everything took a turn for the worse.

It was that one action that set my sister and I on a twin war path with the Hitachiins. And when I mean war, I mean a war that's in the shape of a very intense game.

He pulled my seat from behind, causing me to fall down onto the tile flooring with thud sound.

My spoon slipped out of my hand and hit the floor, making a light clink sound to it and I just sat there.

My blond haired bangs covering my eyes. If anyone saw my blue eyes, they would see flames burning in them. I started to grit my teeth in anger as I slowly made my way up.

I took my bowl a soup at the laughing twins behind me. I kept in my hands and that's when Megan shifted her blue eyes onto me. Instantly, she outstretched her hand and shook her head. She was telling me to not do it. I needed to control myself but she knew that would never happen. She knew I had a very, very short temper and when I snap, it's hard to control me.

"Bastard. Are you TRYING to pick a fight with me?" I hissed angrily, slamming my bowl of soup at the culprit of my anger.

"Oh… shit…" Kaoru stood back in shock, watching his brother slowly wipe the broth off his now pissed off face. Hikaru's glare became intense and cold on me, focusing at what just happened and that's when war sparked in his eyes.

"Um… Alley, you took that too farRRRRR! WHAT THE HELL, HIKARU?!" Megan got up and tried to pull me back but a huge amount of orange soda splashed onto her entire face and her now orange soaked puffed dress.

"Sorry," he stuck his tongue out at her, twirling the white mug in his hands with a smirk. "I was aiming for your sister."

"THAT'S IT, ALLEY! DON'T FUCKING HOLD BACK ANYMORE!" Megan pushed me forward at Hikaru and I began to smirk coldly at him.

"We're going to settle this, Hikaru, Kaoru," I kept my cold glare on them but my eyes sparked a new sort of emotion.

Mischief.

"I challenge you two!" I announced, pointing one long finger at the two ginger twins before me.

The two exchanged quick confused looks at each other but a creepy smile made its way across their faces as they slowly turned back. Hikaru crossed his arms and Kaoru put one long arm around his brother's shoulder. "You wish to challenge us?"

My sister walked up beside me. Both of us nodded, determination burning in our blue eyes. "Bring it!"

Still with their mischievous grins, they spoke with a slight coldness to it. "Fine. Then… how 'bout a LOVE GAME?"

Megan stared at me with a worried look on her face. I turned to face her slowly and had the same look plastered on my face.

We gulped loudly, holding each other hands tightly and started sweating nervously. "Rules?"

Both of them laughed evilly. "Simple. We have till next Tuesday as the deadline. You can do whatever you want to win the game to make that person cave first. The object of the game is to see who will fall to our good looks and will prove who the best pair of twins in this school is. Us or you. Do we have a deal?"

"If we win, you guys can't bug us anymore, understand?" Megan and I spoke in unison.

They nodded and kept their intimating gold eyes on us, trying to mock us. "And if WE win, you will be our new toys, beside Haruhi."

"Eh? Um… I don't think I want to do this game anymore…" I gulped again, trying to walk away but the twins pulled me back with their devil smiles.

"Ah ah ah~~! You can't leave now! The game's already beginning!"

"SAYS WHO?!" my sister and I exclaimed frantically.

Another cold laugh escaped their mouths and brought their faces closer to us. Their gold eyes burning with determination. "_**Us**_."


End file.
